


I'm here for dinner

by domi_nade



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domi_nade/pseuds/domi_nade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor takes Oliver out on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here for dinner

“What do you want, Connor?” Oliver answered the door, tired of everything. Of being played, of being used, of being ignored and forgotten. “You can’t keep showing up every time you need something from me, and expect me to drop everything for you.”

“I know, and I want to make it up to you.” Connor gave in. He knew this ‘relationship’ was one-sided, but Oliver deserved better and he was going to try for once in his life.

“Take out will not fix this.”

“What about dinner and a movie? I’ll even promise not to expect sex.” Connor smirked, but he meant what he said.

“You want to take me on a date and not expect sex?” Oliver raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

“It doesn't mean I won’t be thinking about it.” Connor admitted. “But yes to your question.”

“Okay, but I get to pick the movie.” Oliver couldn't resist, he always wondered what a date with Connor Walsh would be like.

“Alright, that’s fair.” Connor smiled, a genuinely happy smile.

True enough, Connor tried to give his best. He was a gentleman to Oliver. Opening doors, pulled out his seat, settled the bill, carried the popcorn and drink, even gave Oliver his jacket and held his cold hands. Oliver was smitten by the time the movie ended.

“Why’d you make me watch that?” Connor groaned as they walked out of the Big Hero 6 theater.

“Because I heard it’s a good movie, and it was! You didn't like it?” Oliver was confused. He thought Connor would've enjoyed it as much.

“I did, but it got so sad and-”

Oliver couldn't believe what Connor was saying. “Wait, are you telling me you cried?”

“What? No!” Connor immediately denied. He didn't cry. If anything, he teared because it was freezing. “It’s just a movie, and a cartoon nonetheless.”

“Fine, if you say so.” Oliver smiled as he backed down. He wasn't going to push the man who just gave him the best date he’s ever been on.

Connor walked Oliver to his apartment. “So…” Oliver said, as he unlocked his door.

“So.”

“Tonight was nice. I had a great time. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Besides, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Next time, we’re gonna get physical.” Connor hinted, leaning on Oliver’s door frame.

“Physical, huh?” Oliver teased.

“No, not that. Though I wouldn't complain. But I meant outdoors, like the couple stuff you've always wanted to do.” Connor replied, not realizing what he said.

“Couples? What’s next? We change our relationship status on Facebook? I meet your mom?” Oliver is laughing by this point.

Now it was Connor's turn to be smitten. He liked this side of Oliver, the side that was comfortable and confident enough to make fun of him. “You’re enjoying this, aren't you? But one thing’s for sure, my mom would love you.”

Oliver smiled his million dollar smile as he dragged Connor into his apartment.

“Whoa!” Connor exclaimed.

“What? Just because you’re not expecting sex, doesn't mean I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> i welcome constructive criticism 
> 
> please be kind, still kinda new to writing
> 
> domi-nade on tumblr


End file.
